1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus and a method for estimating a cause of an abnormality of a recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the past, a recording apparatus forming an image in a recording medium, is used. Meanwhile, the recording apparatus that detects an abnormality of the recording apparatus by a sound which is generated within the recording apparatus, is disclosed.
For example, in JP-A-2008-304872, JP-A-2006-201316, or JP-A-2007-79263, the recording apparatus that detects the abnormality of the recording apparatus by the sound which is generated within the recording apparatus, is disclosed.
However, in the recording apparatus of a related art such as the recording apparatus which is disclosed in JP-A-2008-304872, JP-A-2006-201316, or JP-A-2007-79263, a detection unit that detects the abnormality of the recording apparatus by the sound which is generated within the recording apparatus, is included, but it is not possible to estimate up to a cause of the abnormality.
Hence, although the abnormality of the recording apparatus can be detected, the cause of the abnormality is not found out, and it may be difficult to remove the cause of the abnormality.